Pre Date
by Kryptonite
Summary: AU. Ron and Ginny get into a little fight about who she's invited home for dinner.


**Pre-Date**

By: Kryptonite

A/N: Wrote this a long time ago (before Percy left the family) so it obviously doesn't go with the continuity. Of course, how many of my HP stories flow with anything after the fourth book? It was the last one I liked!

* * *

"Are you joking?" Ron screamed at his little sister. Ginny simply stood, arms crossed over her chest as her older brother ranted and raved. "He's twice your age, at least! He's a slimy, greasy-"

"Ron watch your mouth and show some respect. It's your sister's choice-"

"'Mione stay out of it." Hermione's eyes widened in anger as Ron accidentally told her to shut up.

"Ronald Weasley you will not tell me what I can and can't do." Ron's eyes enlarged as he realized what he had said.

"'Mione, I didn't mean that! I meant that-"

"I know what you meant Ronald! I can't believe you can be so selfish!"

"Hermione I was just trying to find out why-" Ron was cut off again as he tried to explain to Hermione.

"I know what you were trying to do! He seems to make Ginny happy, your parents are okay with it…" The two continued bickering as Ginny and Harry watched from the edge of the living room.

"And you wondered why I waited so long to tell him," Ginny commented smirking as Hermione turned her back on Ron. Her brother looked near tears.

"Yes, I can see why this would present a problem."

"Present a problem? Please, Ron himself is a problem. If I could, I'd lock him up in the attic for the duration of dinner." Harry just grinned, not bothering to look at Ginny as he spoke.

"You know you couldn't do that. Ron would burn through the floor. Tie him up in the basement." Ginny thought about it.

"Good point. You get the rope, I'll trip him and Hermione can sit on him. I'm sure Fred and George would help carry him down the stairs. And Bill would be more than willing to tape his mouth shut somehow. 'Course then we'd have to throw Percy down there with him." She added thoughtfully.

"Why?" Harry asked, turning a confused look on Ginny. She turned back like she was surprised he didn't know.

"I want him to make a good impression on my parents. Enough to make them forget the fact that he's who he is. He can't make that impression if he's asleep! Percy's still ranting about cauldron bottoms!" She exclaimed, face tingeing pink.

"Yeah I can see your point," Harry said, going back to watching the fight. It had progressed into a full out begging session on Ron's part. "Ron really needs to learn to react better."

"Yep. He reacted this way to me saying I was simply bringing Severus over for a dinner date with the whole family. Imagine how he'd react if I said we were getting married." The last word caught Ron's attention.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"Oh brother," Ginny muttered, burying her face in her hands as Ron turned purple, sucked in a deep breath and started ranting at the top of his lungs. Small trickles of dust fell down on the four.

"He's gonna bring the whole house down at this rate." Harry and Hermione stood by the door as Ginny stoically faced her brother's overwhelming rage.

"He never gives up does he?" Hermione asked quite fondly, her earlier anger apparently forgotten.

"You'd think he'd need air." Hermione shifted at Harry's words.

"He's gotten, ahem, very _good_ at not needing to breathe." Harry turned to look at his friend's profile in horror.

"I don't want to know!" Harry said into the sudden silence.

"Now that Ron's shut up he's going to listen to me. You will be _polite _while Severus is here. He is no longer anyone's teacher in this household. _I_ invited him and tonight is going to be relatively nice, understood?" Ron continued to fume silently as Ginny left through the door, leaving the silencio spell in place.

"You did bring that on yourself dear." Hermoine sympathized before following the petite redhead.

"She has a point." Harry just stayed lounging against the wall, laughing as Ron screamed silently, pacing around the living room. "Have to say I like you better this way." Ron just glared death at Harry. Harry Potter just kept laughing at his best friend, having stared down much worse in his time.


End file.
